Just Pick Me
by TheShadowWinger
Summary: ON HOLD What if Elena hadn't told Damon that it would always be Stefan? From TV Series. Full summary inside. :
1. Chapter 1

**Just Pick Me**

**Chapter 1**

_**My second fan fic! I just had to write this because this is how I think the end of the Return should of gone. It still hasn't left my head so I decided to write it waiting for the new episode! Summary:**_

_**Instead of telling Damon that she loved his brother, she said she loved him and Damon didn't get hurt and kill her brother. MY VERSION of the end of The Return.**_

_**Hope you like it! **_____

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**_

Elena looked into Damon's eye. "I love you Damon."

Damon's hurt face filled with joy. He kissed her tenderly.

There was a knock at Elena's door. "Is everything okay?" It was Jeremy, Elena's brother.

Damon hissed. "Just fine." He got up and slammed the door. He looked back at Elena.

Her face looked very troubled. He swept her into his arms. "What is wrong my dear? Why are you so troubled?"

Elena looked up into his eyes. "What am I going to tell Stefan? He will be crushed." Tears were freely streaming down her cheeks.

Damon growled. "My brother? I will take care of him."

"How?"

"Like this." Damon swooped Elena up into his arms and jumped out her window, running all to his house.

Stefan was at the door. His eyes widened at Elena in Damon's arms. "Is she okay?" Stefan asked worriedly.

Damon smirked. "Without you she is." He walked pass his brother and into the house. Damon place Elena on the couch.

Stefan followed behind him. "Did Katherine (he he, My name is so famous, he he) appear?"

Damon shook his head. "Only to tell me that she only loved you."

Stefan gasped. "What are you going to do Elena?"

Damon smiled softly. "What makes you think that brother?"

Stefan looked at the crying Elena. "She's crying Damon. How can you not notice that? You ingoing how other people feel is the reason that Elena doesn't-"

Damon pinned Stefan up against a wall. "It isn't it ironic what he is saying Elena?"

Elena nodded slightly. Stefan's eyes narrowed. "How so?"

Elena got up and walked to behind Damon. "Damon, let him go." Damon held his brother for a second longer, then he let go of him.

Stefan ran to Elena, trying to figure out what was wrong. She shrugged out of his arms and faced him. "I am so sorry Stefan but…." Elena looked at Damon and then to the ground.

Stefan's eyes widened, putting the pieces together. "She loves you Damon, doesn't she."

Damon nodded, a smirk growing. "She doesn't just love me, she wants me over you brother."

Stefan growled at Damon. "You compelled her, didn't you?"

Damon growled back. "I would never."

Elena looked at both of the brothers. "Stefan, he didn't compel me. He needs me Stefan."

Stefan shook his head. "Elena, he compelled you to think that."

Elena sighed. "I am sorry Stefan. I choose Damon." Stefan's fangs appeared, his eyes watering.

Suddenly, there was a giggle. "Yay! Everything is working out. Damon gets her, and I get Stefan." Katherine walked in front of Stefan, pushing Elena in Damon's direction.

Stefan hissed. "Never."

Katherine smiled and looked him in the eye. "You will love me Stefan, forever." She said, compelling him.

Elena stared at Katherine in shock. "You can compel a vampire?"

Katherine giggled. "Only the bunny eating ones. Now it is fair, isn't it Elena. We all get what we want."

Damon pulled Elena to him. "Now that you have what you want, leave Katherine!"

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me if it should be a one shot or should I continue the story. If continuing it is picked, I may not be able to update for a while. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Pick Me**

**Chapter 2**

___Hello, and I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not doing any updating for a long time. Thank yall for all the reviews saying to keep going and the constant email notifications about people favoriting my stories and me, and also following them. Also, this follows the tv series, sorry for confusing yall. :'( Free virtual cookies for everyone! Also, I do not own vampire diaries. :P Now for the chapter! YAYZ! :D:D:D:D_

Katherine stuck her tongue out. "Nope. I have more plans for the four of us."

Damon growled. "What else Kat? You have what you've been looking for, Stefan." He held Elena tightly.

Katherine laughed, and grabbed Stefan's hand. "You will just have to wait and see." Then they were gone.

Elena gasped, breaking free of Damon's grasp. "What have I done? Only if…." She trailed off.

Damon stiffened, his look turning cold. "You regret choosing me over Stefan?"

Elena looked at him, startled. "NO! He's your brother and I don't want you to be missing your brother." Elena hugged him, trying to reassure him. "We need help. Should we call Bonnie?"

Damon's face softened as he looked down at her. "I can do it. Don't worry. I do not need help from a witch."

Elena snorted. "You and your pride. Yes we do need Bonnie, and let's get Caroline while we're at it." Suddenly Elena froze. "BONNIE! CAROLINE! Oh my GOSH! When you came to me tonight, I was getting my stuff ready for a sleepover with them. We have to go to them!"

Damon sighed. "Fine. Let's get to the car." He put his arms around her and he ran to the car, although Elena just blinked and they were at the car. She hopped in the passenger side, while Damon slid into the driver's seat.

The engine revved. "We were going to stay at Bonnie's house, so you know how to get there right?" Damon nodded and took off. The car was silent as trees flew by. It was getting really dark outside.

Elena could see her breath on the car window as she watched the shadows of the trees. One glance at Damon revealed how tense he was. Katherine had just taken his brother and revealed that she had future plans. On top of that, Elena had expressed her love for Damon.

Damon coughed. "So did you mean what you said when you said you loved me?"

Elena turned to face him in the expensive car. "I-"

They pulled up in the driveway, with two girls peaking their heads out the door. Bonnie's face lit up, running to the car. Caroline ran after her, but ran into her friend when Bonnie stopped in front of her.

Elena unbuckled and stepped out. Bonnie looked furious. "Why are you with Damon Elena? You know what he did to Caroline!"

Elena's shoulders dropped. "Katherine took Stefan. She compelled him, and now they are now somewhere else." She felt a presence behind her.

"Katherine isn't done with us. I brought Elena her so she would be safe. Kat has already been inside Elena's home but not yours, Bonnie." Damon said without emotion. "I will head be to Elena's to pick up some of her stuff and be back here soon." With that said, he jumped back into his car and sped off, leaving a stunned group of girls.

_**Suffereing from some writers block for both me stories. Dx Sorry about the short chapter.**_


End file.
